Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.699$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.699 = \dfrac{69.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.699} = 69.9\%$ $69.9$ per hundred = $69.9$ per cent = $69.9$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.